The Mental State
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Boomer. He had the perfect life. The perfect family, perfect friends, perfect..well everything! That is till two bloodlust monsters come and claim that their his older brothers...R&R Rated T for language, violence and a bit of sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The city of Townsville. A peaceful city. A city where you can relax. But it wasn't one of those quiet cities. It was also full of adventures. Well that's what 15 year old, Boomer Utonium thought.

Yes, _Utonium. _Professor Utonium' adopted son. The Powerpuff Girls adopted brother. The ex-Rowdyruff Boy. Now an Utonium.

Boomer sighed. He looked outside his window. It was any other day. Sunny and cheerily.

'Yay.' He thought. It wasn't like he didn't want peace. He just found it boring. He was a teenage boy with superpowers. So why wasn't he getting the adventure he wanted? Couldn't there he an alien attack or something?

But this was the life he was living for five years now. Boomer, who was still staring outside the window, was now starting to daze out. He was recalling his Rowdyruff live.

He frowned.

Every time he tried to, it was blurry. Not much to it. All he remembered was that he was the youngest, there were two other boys and that they had great times together. But that was in the past.

He scanned his eyes over to the sky.

'I wonder what HIM up to?' Speaking of that red devil, he hadn't seen him in five years. The villains never showed up.

'But why?' He never did get the answer to that question. Supposedly, something big went down. Boomer was in it. But all he remembers was waking up in a hospital to see the Puffs and Professor.

"_Boomer? Are you alight?" _ _Blossom asked concern in her voice. His vision was slightly blurry and he had a hard time understanding what Blossom had said._

"_Yo blondie. You awake?" Buttercup asked._

"_Boomer! Professor, will he be fine?" Bubbles choked out. _

"_He'll be fine. But it will take a while till he can recover."_

"_God Damnit those bastards!" Buttercup yelled. _

"Boomer?" Boomer snapped out of it and looked towards the door. Bubbles stood there with a smile.

"Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and starve." Boomer said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Why! Why would you do that!" Bubbles screamed.

"What? Its sarcasm!"

"Oh."

"Let's just go eat." Boomer said with a grin.

"Okay Boomie!"

"Bubba."

"Blossom! Boomer calling me Bubba again!" Bubbles screamed. Bubbles walked out of the room and started heading downstairs. Boomer laughed and got up from where he was sitting and was ready to go downstairs.

He suddenly stopped. He turned around.

'This feeling. What is it?' He thought. He looked outside again.

'Where is it? It's close.' He opened the window and looked up. There were booming noises.

'Up there. In the sky.' There it was. He saw it. There was a flash of red. Then a flash of green.

"What the hell?" He whispered. He poked his head out to get a better view.

"It couldn't be Blossom or Buttercup. Who are they?" He looked around to see if he could catch them again.

"Boomer? What are you doing?" Boomer poked his head back in and looked towards Blossom. She stood there with Buttercup and Bubbles behind her.

"You gonna eat or what?" Buttercup asked.

"There were flashes of red and green just now!" Boomer exclaimed. But before anyone can react to what Boomer had said, there it was again.

A flash of red passed right by the window. It sent a wild gush of wind into the room.

A flash of green. Another wind gush of wind. It made everything in the room move to a different spot. The window glass shattered. But pictures and painting on the walls and desk went flying. The mattress went up and landing on a desk nearby.

"Oh fuck!" Buttercup cursed. The wind suddenly vanished. Boomer stood there shocked.

"What just happened?" Professor yelled as he run in.

"Boomer! Are you alright?" Bubbles asked as he run to his side.

"Yeah…" Boomer said. He then gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked again. Boomer didn't reply back. He ran to his bed.

"Fuck. I thought something would happen to it." He whispered. Everyone looked towards him. He picked up two items. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

In Boomer hand was his prize possession.

A red hat.

* * *

**Omg! A red hat! WHAT!**

**Hahaha just joking :D**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two :3**

**Me: Boomer if you would!**

**Boomer: Shana doesnt own anything! *smiles cutely and acting cute***

**Me: TOO CUTE!**

* * *

Boomer isn't the one to keep secrets. No. He really didn't have much to hide. But this was one secret that he didn't tell anyone. His prize possessions. Thou one of them he was able to hide. Or he thought.

Blossom had seen the red hat and he could tell that she didn't want him to have. But Buttercup wasn't paying any attention to the hat. She had her attention on the second item in Boomer hand. A small dark green box.

"What's in the box?" Buttercup asked. Boomer held both items close to him.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Where did you get those?" Bubbles asked. Boomer thought about it. Should he just tell the truth or lie?

"I found them. Well more like, someone send them to me." He said. It was true.

"When I was in the hospital. Five years ago. It was in the middle of the night. I woke up because I heard footsteps. But when I woke up no one was there and the hat and box was on the table." No lies. But he did left out one part. The window was opened. And he did see someone jump out of it. A boy with black hair.

They looked at Boomer. He smiled nervously.

"Well fuck this! I'm hungry!"

"Language Boomer."

"Sorry Professor…"

* * *

Boomer had never felt so…well it was a strange feeling actually. He didn't really care about what happened. He got scolded. And he that was it. But he thought about the flashes of red and green. Who were they?

Boomer sighed. The sun was down now and night was here. The whole day Boomer stayed in his room. He thought about leaving. But he didn't feel like it. So he just locked his door, turned the lights off and crawled into bed.

He yawned. Fuck, he didn't know how tired he was. He lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Where was he? Boomer looked around with a bored expression. Everywhere he looked, he saw darkness. But Boomer didn't feel anything. No emotions. No fear._

"_Hello?" His voice was hollow. He blinked a couple of times. Was he dreaming? Probably. He shrugged. _

"_Anyone here?" He asked. Thou he knew he wouldn't get an answer back. He sighed. Boomer then saw someone. He walked to him._

"_Hey you." He said. He felt confused. He stood a good distance away from the strange person. But the person wasn't a stranger. _

_It was him._

_But Boomer knew he was evil. And his eyes were lighter than his. He had a nasty grin on._

"_Who are you?" Boomer asked. The other Boomer didn't reply back._

"_I asked you a question."_

"_Did you really forget me?" The other Boomer said. Boomer raised an eyebrow._

"_I don't even know you."_

"_I'm you. Idiot." _

"_My eyes are darker. And you're evil. I'm not." Boomer didn't understand. He had an evil side? Or was that…just him? He was confusing himself. The other Boomer chuckled darkly. He turned away and started walking away._

"_Look at your hand. You'll remember something. And once you remember me, come talk to me. See yeah…" And he was gone. But Boomer didn't catch the last part. It was muffled. _

_But he shrugged it off and looked at his hands. It was dripping blood. But there was no pain. He looked closer and saw his name. There were two names above his. But he couldn't see the names. It was blurry._

_He turned his hand over. _

"_Brothers…forever…" Boomer read out loud. He turned his hand over again._

"_B…Br….B…Bu…" The words were hard to form. _

_Drip._

_A water drops fell on the names. _

"_I'm…crying?" He whispered. More water drops fell on the names, the blood started to wash away. He looked up. Dark clouds were revealed and it was raining hard now. _

"_Or was it the rain?" He again whispered. He looked around. He was on an empty street of Townsville. It was empty._

"_Yo Boom." Boomer looked around. Where was that voice? He sudden felt warmth. Love._

"_You'll get sick if you stand out in the rain like that." Another voice. He turned around. Two boys. Too blurry. A glob of red and green._

"_Who are you?" Boomer asked._

"_We're….." _

"_What? I can't hear you."_

"_Idiot! We're….b…"_

"_Brothers…" Boomer walked forward. His vision was getting clearer. The rain was stopping. The sun was coming out. Boomer could feel emotions again._

_Happiness. Love._

_A smile broke out on Boomer face. He felt tears. Tears of joy. Soon he was running to them._

"_Brick! Butch!" He yelled._

* * *

Boomer snapped his eyes opened and shot up. He was breathing hard. And he felt tears falling down his cheek.

"I have brothers…" He whispered.

"I can't remember. I can't remember their names….their looks…." He clenched his fist. Why couldn't he remember?

"Why? Why…."

'What happened to them? Where are they?' Boomer thought.

'Why did they leave me?'

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Me: Thats all folks!**

**Bubbles: Same tune for chapter three! **

**Me: Peace **

**Review please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! I havent updated in a while -3- Anyways! Chapter three! PROFESSOR!**

**Professor: Yes. Shana does not own anything.**

**Me: Enjoy beautiful/handsome people/readers :3**

* * *

Mornings in the Utonium household was usually happy and very cheerily. So when Boomer had walked downstairs wearing a red hat and a green hoodie pretty much made that morning different from the others.

Buttercup had dropped her cup of juice and it scattered. Blossom looked at him with utterly shock. Bubbles was confused by her sisters' behavior. But when she looked closely, she gasped.

"B-Boomer! You have lip piercings! And…when were your ears pierced!" Bubbles asked. Boomer sat down at the table.

"I did them myself." He said calmly. It was only the piercing Blossom and Buttercup was shocked about. It was what he was wearing.

"Boomer, where did you get those clothing?" Buttercup asked darkly.

"My closest."

"Where did you get those clothing?" Buttercup asked again.

"I told you. My closest. I found them in my closest this morning." Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"It's the truth. I swear." He added.

"And the piercings?" Blossom asked. Boomer stood up.

"Like I said. I did them myself." Boomer walked towards the door.

"I'll be later." Before any of the girls could react, Boomer had left the house.

"Bloss." Buttercup said nervously.

"Yeah. I know…"

* * *

Boomer didn't know what on earth he was doing. But he really didn't get two shits. He was walking. He looked around.

'What am I looking for?' he thought. He sighed. He stopped. He swallowed. He was in front of the only place he knows where he can get answers.

He looked up at the sign.

_Hell's Drinking Spot._

The bar where all villains and criminals go to. Blossom had warned Boomer and Bubbles never to go here. She never took them why. But Buttercup had said that he and Bubbles would get raped cause their so cute, which she got grounded for saying.

He sighed again.

"Boomer?" Boomer flinched and turned around. Bubbles stood there with a concern look.

"B-Bubbles! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you. What are you doing here?" She asked. Boomer bit his lip. Should he tell the truth? Or lie? He looked at Bubbles.

"Boomer?"

"I'll tell you the truth. But just don't tell anyone else." She nodded. So Boomer told the truth. About yesterday and the dream last night. How he wanted to find his brothers. And all that jazz.

"Why don't you tell Blossom or Buttercup?" Bubbles asked after Boomer was done explaining.

"It seems like they don't want me to know about my brothers. I don't why." He said. Bubbles smiled.

"I don't know much. Nor do I know about your brothers. I didn't even know you had brothers! But I'm going to help you."

"What?" Boomer was shocked.

"Well you want to know right? I can help. You don't know where to look."

"I was once a Rowdyruff Boy." He said.

"Rowdyruff Boy? What's that?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"How do you not know us? We used to be your enemy!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking."

"Wait. You mean, you don't know anything about us?" Bubbles nodded.

"Strange. Very strange." Bubbles walked towards Boomer.

"Bubbles-"But he was cut off as Bubbles grabbed his wrist.

"Boomer. I want to help you. I'm going to be by your side, got it? I don't know who the Rowdyruff Boys. But I want to know." She said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because you were part of it." With that said, Bubbles yanked Boomer into the bar. She opened the door and…just walk in.

"Bubbles!" Boomer whispered. They stood at the door. All eyes were on them. Bubbles then frozen. Boomer was next to her and smiled nervously.

"Hello there!" Boomer said. It remained quiet.

"Great job Bubs." Boomer whispered.

"Sorry…" Bubbles mumbled.

"Why the hell are you here?" A harsh voice came. Everyone looked towards the voice.

It was a young man in his 20's. He had dark brown eyes and brown eyes. The bartender.

"Oh, umm…uhh…" They both stuttered.

"Well? Speak up! Why is a Powerpuff Girl here?" He yelled.

"I-I'm Boomer! A Rowdyruff Boy!" Boomer spoke up.

"I'm here with him!" Bubbles said. It got quiet. For a moment. Then everyone in the bar started laughing.

"You? A Rowdyruff Boy! Impossible!" Boomer pouted slightly.

"Boomer, let's go." Bubbles said tugging on his arm.

"Why is everyone laughing? He's telling the truth." A new voice came up. Everyone stopped laughing and looked towards the voice.

Another boy. Another 19. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Boomer and Bubbles gasped.

"Mitch!" Bubbles yelled. He had a bored expression on as he looked at his glass.

"Yo." He said to the two blues.

"Anyways. He is a Rowdyruff Boy. The youngest." He added on.

"Why should we believe you, _Mitchelson?_" The bartender said. He sighed.

"Idiots. Look at what he wearing. A red hat and a green hoodie only belong to the other two."

"And?" He then threw a picture to the bartender. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widen.

"H-he is!" He yelled. Everyone in the bar was shocked. Mitch stood up and walked to the blues. A grin broke out on his face.

"Well, why you're here?" He asked.

"I want answers…" Boomer said.

"Oh. You do? Well follow me. I'll give those answers to you." He then walked to the back of the bar. Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other.

"You coming?" Mitch yelled.

"Yeah!" flew past the criminals and followed after him.

'I hope this is good idea…' Bubbles thought.

* * *

**I love you Mitch -_-**

**Mitch: Thank you?**

**Me: STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Mitch: yes :D**

**Me: AND REVIEW!**

**Mitch: Yes 8D**

**Me: GOODBYE!**

**Mitch: yes :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo :D**

**Me: Sorry for not updating _ I had family over and one of my aunts was sleeping in my room...ANYWAYS! CHAPTER FOUR! :D**

**Bubbles: Shana doesn't own anything! So enjoy!**

**Me: Let the show begin!**

* * *

Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. Bubbles stood, or more like hide, behind Boomer. They both watched as the leader of the Gangreen Gang, Ace, argued with Mitch.

'When will they stop?' Bubbles thought.

They had followed Mitch, like he said to do, and went to the back of the bar. There, all the villains the Puffs had every fought was there.

"Look! It's Mitchelson!" Ace had said when the trio entered in.

"Ace! We need to talk! Just don't get pissed." Mitch said with a grin.

"Why the fuck would I get pissed?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Mitch chuckled lightly.

"You guys can come in." Mitch said. The villains stopped what they were doing and looked. Boomer gulped and walked in slowly with Bubbles. They stood by Mitch's side.

"H-hi…" Boomer whispered. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. One of the waiters even dropped his tray.

"Such an entrance." Mitch joked. It remained quiet. Till what felt like eight hours, but was really five minutes, Ace had punched Mitch in the face and Mitch fell to the floor.

"What the fuck is your fuckin' shitty problem?" Ace yelled. Mitch rubbed his cheek as he got up.

"Ow. That hurt." He said.

"Fucker! Shitbag! Bastard!" Ace cursed. And that lead to the problem at hand. Bubbles, who was still hiding behind Boomer, gripped onto his shirt as Ace barked at Mitch.

Boomer, on the other hand, had a rather bored expression. Sure, Mitch getting punched shocked him. But soon it got boring. Well to him, it was bored. So he stood there, his arms crossed, watching the idiots fight.

"Guys." Boomer said. But he was ignored. He pouted and walked behind them to the other villains.

"Ah! Boomer!" Bubbles whispered as she followed quickly. She looked back at the two fighting.

'Maybe I should stop the fight?' she thought. But she didn't and just followed. But Boomer had stopped and Bubbles bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry Boomer." She said as she blushed slightly.

"Can anyone of you give me answers?" He asked to the crowd ingoing Bubbles. Bubbles give Boomer a weird face, pouted and stood by him. Boomer eyes scanned the room.

"Depends on what questions you have for us." Boomer looked for the source of that voice. A boy around 19 stood up. He wore a black mobster suit with a black fedora tilted to the right. He had had blackish hair and greenish bacteria looking eyes.

"Bossman." Bubbles whispered. He smirked playful.

"Tell us your question and if we want to answer, we'll answer." He said. Boomer crossed his arms.

"I don't believe you."

"And why is that?" Bossman gave Bubbles a glance. She was frowning.

'I don't like where this is going.' She thought.

"I want answers to _all of my questions._" Boomer said. The tone of his voice was serious.

"Well too bad. You get the answers that we give you. So stop being a baby." Bossman said. That's set off Boomer.

He put his hand beside him and clenched his fist. His cheeks got red and were puffed up. He then pouted.

"I am not a baby!" He yelled. Everyone, including Bubbles, looked at Boomer. Mitch and Ace stopped fighting to look at the blue boy.

"B-Boomer..?" Bubbles said.

"What?" He said angrily. That's when everyone started laughing at him. Boomer got even redder and even angrier. Most of the guys in the room were on the floor holding their stomachs, laughing.

"B-Boomer! You look so, HAHAHAHA, cute!" Bubbles laughed out.

"But I'm being serious!" That just made everyone laugh harder! Boomer gritted his teeth.

"Stop laughing..." He whispered. But no one listened. He then growled. He was shaking in angry.

"Shut up…" He once again whispered. And again no one listened. He was shaking more. Suddenly his eyes were slowly black. He clenched his fist tighter.

'_Come on. Attack them Boomer.'_ A sudden voice in his head said. And he listened.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled. The glasses and windows shattered and back wall was blow off. The temperature dropped rapidly and the ground froze. There was a wild, freezing wind hitting everyone in front of Boomer.

And there was some sort of invisible force trying to attack them. Bubbles eyes widen.

"B-Boomer! Stop!" She yelled as she tugged on Boomer arm. Boomer looked at Bubbles slightly.

Bubbles gasped. This wasn't Boomer. His eyes were entirely black and he had an evil smirk.

"Sorry sweetie, Boomer gone." He whispered. His was voice was hollow and haunting.

"B-Boomer." Bubbles said, frighten by the sight.

"See yeah." He whispered. He then gripped onto Bubbles wrist and Bubbles screamed.

"Boomer, stop!"

And he snapped out of it. All the attacks and wind stopped. The temperature went back to normal and so did Boomer eyes. Boomer eyes started to close. He was falling backwards.

"Fuck…" Boomer mumbled as he hit the floor. He was starting to lose conscious.

"Boomer! Hang in there!" Bubbles said as she kneeled to him. Boomer didn't reply back. His head was spinning and his entire body hurt badly.

He let out a painful scream. He thrusting slightly and he heard that voice again.

'_Maybe it was too soon. Maybe next time.'_

'Who are you?' Boomer thought.

'_You'll know one day. For now…' _

Boomer closed his eyes.

'_Stay out of my way.' _

His surrounding disappeared. And the last time he heard before passing out was a sickly sinner laughing.

'_Go to sleep…'_

* * *

**Poor Boomer _**

**Me: Anyways! :d Review and shit like that! xD**

**Bubbles: And stay tune for chapter five!**

**Me: I'll try to update sooner o3o**

**Me&Bubbs: See yeah!**


End file.
